Cor unum
by Cissy17
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y después de un verano en la madriguera, Hermione regresa junto con Ginny a Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y otros compañeros suyos han vuelto también... Ella sabe que ha cambiado de muchas maneras y sobre todo ha madurado. Pero ¿qué cambios ha habido en los slytherin? Lo descubrirá después de que el Profesor Slughorn les deje su primera tarea.
1. Capítulo 1: Felicidad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora J.K Rowling. Solo los tome prestados para tener un hobbie :v**

Capítulo 1. La nueva felicidad.

Había un gran movimiento en King's Cross. Muchas personas con vestimentas extrañas, extravagantes y ridículas empujaban carritos con baúles y jaulas con lechuzas o gatos dentro. "Cada año es igual" pensó el guardia mientras veía pasar a un hombre con un bañador sobre su pijama de cuadros escocesas, una camisa con pequeñas abejas y una capa verde botella que se abrochaba del cuello "Ah... las modas, cada día más extrañas".

Era 1° de septiembre y como todo mago sabía, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba esperando a los estudiantes que trasladaría a Hogsmeade para un nuevo año escolar en el conocido y mágico castillo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En el anden 9 3/4 los magos iban y venían. Grandes familias se despedian de los chicos a los que no iban a ver hasta navidad, pero la familia que llamaba más la atención en el anden, y no solo por ser numerosa o por pelirrojos si no por llevar a los héroes de la guerra, eran los Weasley. La gente estiraba sus cuellos, se ponía de puntas e intentaba acercarse a ellos, todos queriendo hablar con el trió dorado. Los héroes. Los salvadores. Entre otras formas que la sociedad mágica habían decidido llamar a el elegido y sus eternos acompañantes.

-Ginny, cariño... Este año no te metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo?, limítate a obedecer a tus profesores y hacer tus tareas. - Dijo una, ya no tan regordeta, Molly.

-Madre, yo siempre obedezco a mis profesores. - Dijo Ginny con fastidio, ¿cómo su mamá la hacía quedar como una niñita inmadura frente a su novio? - Harry... ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos! Prómeteme que me escribiras y vendras a Hogsmeade cuando se me tenga permitido salir.-

-Lo haré Ginny. Te escribiré dos veces por semana y cada vez que se pueda iré a verte y...- Bajó la voz para no ser escuchado por los demás- Me colare al colegio cada vez que pueda para hacerte visitas... en tu dormitorio.- Ginny enrojeció hasta las orejas y una sonrisa apareció en el guapo rostro del niño que vivió; amaba ver sus mejillas teñidas del color de su cabello y que bajara la mirada. Amaba todo de ella, hasta el minimo detalle.

Harry Potter había cambiado bastante el último año, se había convertido en hombre y tenía una gran familia, que iba desde los Weasley hasta su pequeño ahijado Teddy. Desde que terminó la guerra había pasado todo el verano en la Madriguera con su novia, y próxima prometida, y su gran familia... Fueron meses geniales para él; a pesar de los juicios, la perdida de amigos y demás huellas que dejo la guerra, él había sido por fin feliz y se sentía libre y aliviado de que todo se terminara. Pero las vacaciones habían acabado y su novia debía volver a estudiar y él empezar en su nuevo trabajo junto a su mejor amigo y cuñado.

Su nuevo trabajo en el departamento de aurores era una de las tantas recompensas que se les habían otorgado a él y a sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione ¿qué más podía pedir? Tenía una novia, una familia, sus dos mejores amigos a su lado, un nuevo empleo y una casa que remodelar. O tal vez si podía pedir un poco más a Merlín... Felicidad completa para su no hermana de sangre, Hermione.

Él entendía que su amiga no haya aceptado el trabajo, seguramente sentía que no se lo merecía con todas sus ideas de moral y ganarse las cosas por si mismo, y entendía que ella quisiera volver a Hogwarts, con lo que ama estudiar y los libros... pero lo que no podía entender es como había rechazado el cariño y la estabilidad que le había ofrecido Ron. Después de la guerra y de que Hermione fuera por sus padres a Australia, todos creían que ellos dos estarían al fin juntos y el pelirrojo vaya que lo había intentado... "No, Ron. No podemos." había dicho ella. Y Ron se había enojado, se puso rojo de ira hasta las uñas, había gritado y hecho explotar algunas cosas para terminar llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación hasta quedarse dormido.

Entonces Harry decidió ir a buscar a su amiga. Salió silencioso de la casa de los Weasley y la encontró sola en un prado a unos metros de la Madriguera acostada sobre la hierba verde viendo hacía el cielo que se estaba tornando de un azul oscuro. Preguntó que había pasado y ella respondió que eso él ya lo sabía. Preguntó si ya no amaba a Ron y ella contesto que no estaba segura de haberlo hecho alguna vez. Preguntó si estaba segura de que eso era lo quería y ella seriamente respondió que no sabia lo que quería, pero si lo que no... y eso era Ron. Ella lloró y él la abrazo hasta que ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar. Le dolía esa situación por que sus dos mejores amigos sufrían y por más que fuera el Elegido, el niño que vivió, el salvador, el héroe, etc. etc. etc., no podía hacer nada para que dos de las tres personas que más le importaban en el mundo, fueran felices.

* * *

Hermione recibía besos de despedida de parte de cada uno de los Weasley, Arthur y Molly le habían deseado buena suerte, la habían abrazado, le habían dado un tierno beso e incluso le habían dado la charla sobre la responsabilidad y la disciplina... Los amaba, eran como sus segundos padres. Ella amaba a todos los Weasley, a cada uno de ellos... eran como los hermanos que no tuvo... Eran su familia. Y pensó que iba a perderlos después de lo que había pasado con Ron, pero no fue así. Molly la seguía tratando como su hija, el señor Weasley siguió saludándola con un abrazo como a todos sus hijos después de llegar del trabjo y Fred y George seguían haciéndole bromas casi tanto como a Ron cada vez que visitaban la Madriguera; incluso Percy hablaba con ella con naturalidad. Nada había cambiado.

Al día siguiente de haberle explicado que no podían estar juntos, ella ya tenía listo su baúl para marcharse al medio día. Ni Molly, ni Ginny, ni Harry, ni el señor Weasley la habían convencido de quedarse... Y luego Ron salió de su habitación con los ojos muy hinchados y el cabello hecho un desastre pidiéndole que salieran al jardín y hablaran.

-Hermione ¿te vas a ir?- Aún tenía la voz pastosa y lagañas en sus azules ojos - He visto tu baúl al bajar.

-Creo que es lo mejor Ron... no quiero más problemas ni incomodar a ninguno de ustedes.

-Herms, eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes ¿no?. Eso nunca va a cambiar. No quiero que te vayas... Si no tengo el amor que deseo de ti, me conformo con el amor que me das de amigo... Por que aún soy uno de tus mejores amigos, verdad?- Ella asintió débilmente. - Genial, entonces no se hable más, en este momento subo tu baúl a tu habitación y vamos a desayunar... muero de hambre.- Hermione soltó una carcajada, Ron siempre tenía hambre.

Después del largo sermón de Molly de que debía comer en Hogwarts para tener muchas energías Hermione recibió un cálido abrazo de Percy, Harry, Ron, Bill y Fleur y Fred y George le dieron un baboso beso en cada mejilla.

Era hora de irse. Ginny y Hermione caminaron hacía al gran tren y dijeron adiós a su familia con nostalgia... Hasta que Ginny corrió de regreso a los brazos de Harry para darle un dramático beso. Era una digna escena de película.

Y ella se quedo ahí a ver como sus amigos se miraban a lo ojos y se decían algo que ella no podía escuchar debido a la distancia, aunque digamos que no era algo que ella quisiera oír. Ginny y Harry eran muy... apasionados.

-Asqueroso - dijo una voz masculina detrás de Hermione - Realmente asqueroso... No deberían dar muestras de amor en público, no es como si la gente le interesara ver como se pegan y comparten sus asquerosas babas.- Ella sabía que era _él. _La persona más desagradable que tenía la mala suerte de conocer dando su estúpida opinión que nadie había pedido, arrastrando sus palabras inyectando su veneno con cada silaba... como la serpiente que era.

-Yo creo que a la gente si le interesa verlos... - Había otro chico con él, pero no reconocía quien era, seguro era otra Slytherin que lo admiraba- Mira como están al rededor aplaudiendo su espectáculo. Te aseguro que si fueramos tu y yo nos estarían aventando basura e insultándonos por ex-mortifagos.

-Diablos Theo, eso fue completamente asqueroso. Nadie quiere ver a un par de serpientes besándose... y menos si son ustedes dos. Si al menos fueran guapos... En fin. ¿Quién llevara mis baúles?

Esa era Pansy Parkinson, su voz chillona y su tono de burla era reconocible en cualquier lado. y por lo visto, o más bien oído, aún no se le quitaba lo mandona. Le sorprendía que Malfoy y Parkinson volvieran al colegio, estaba bien que los Malfoy salieran bien librados en sus juicios por haber terminado luchando de su lado y principalmente por Narcissa Malfoy que había mentido a Voldemort y salvado a Harry, pero aunque ante el ministerio eran inocentes, para la sociedad mágica eran aún peor que escoria y que estuviera en Hogwarts solo aumentaria las posibilidades de ataques y ofensas. En cuanto a Parkinson, no tenía buena reputación por intentar entregar a Harry antes de la batalla y bueno, su padre había sido sentenciado a Azkaban unas semanas después de ser encontrado en el Londres muggle... así que tampoco sería muy bien recibida.  
Pero su sorpresa más grande fue que cuando Pansy pregunto quien llevaría sus baúles, escucho las claras carcajadas de los chicos... Nunca había escuchado a ningún Slytherin reírse, a menos que fuera una burla para ella... Pero nunca por una broma entre amigos.

-Hablo en serio chicos, solo puedo llevar uno y aquí quedarían estos dos... ¡Ne-ce-si-to ayuda!

-¿Porqué traes tanto equipaje, querida?... Traes como un cambio diferente para cada día y resulta que casi todo el tiempo que estemos ahí usaremos las... túnicas. - Hermione estaba en shock. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una conversación donde Draco Malfoy no insultara a ella o alguien más.

-No te preocupes, princesa... Yo llevare tu equipaje- Había un tercer chico y no tenía idea de quien era... Parece que Malfoy había dejado atrás a Goyle y tenía nuevos seguidores.

-Que galante, Blaise... Tu si sabes tratar a las mujeres - Dijo una Pansy encantada.- Eh, tú. Muévete ¿quieres?, estas tapando esta entrada.-

Hermione inmediatamente se movió, pero algo salió mal con sus pies que tropezo con ellos mismos y para no caer al suelo se tomo de lo primero que pudo... el brazo de alguien.

-Ah pero si eres tu Granger... que crecidita estas.

\- emm... ¿Gracias?- No sabía si tomar el comentario de Pansy como insulto o halago y la guapa slytherin le dio una sonrisa esplendida y tan hermosa que no pudo evitar querer esconder sus dientes.

\- Sé que te gusta el contacto con mi piel... Y no quiero ser grosero y arruinar el gran... momento que estamos pasando, pero... ¿podrías soltarme el brazo? Quiero continuar mi camino.

Hermione no se había percatado que aún seguía sostenida de ese fuerte brazo, que resulto ser el de Theo. Rápidamente quito la mano, y miro a todos confusa y con vergüenza... Se estaba preparando para ser insultada por todos los slytherin que estaban ahí y principalmente por su tormento de todos sus años en Hogwarts.

-Gracias.- Dijo Theo. Y Hermione bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzada y roja hasta las orejas.

Y uno a uno de los slytherin paso frente a ella perdiendose en la entrada del tren.  
-Granger- Hermione levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban inexpresivos- Nos vemos en clase... _Rata de biblioteca._

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el primer capitulo... Espero que les guste.**_

_**Como podran leer, esto va directamente después de la guerra. Todo es igual que en los 7 libros, lo único que cambia es que no tuve corazón para matar a Fred.**_

_**Es la primera vez que hago algo así. Dejen sus reviews... no sean muy duros conmigo:(  
**_**Cissy**


	2. Capítulo 2: El primer día

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los pedí prestados. **

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con un montón de pergaminos esparcidos frente a ella. Estaba en serios problemas... Las clases iniciarían al día siguiente y ella aún no tenía un profesor que impartiera la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Había buscado entre sus amigos del ministerio, amigos de amigos y amigos de profesores, ex-alumnos... Y nadie le parecía lo suficientemente confiable o que se encontrara disponible. Si no hubieran muerto tantos de sus amigos en la guerra... Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en el hubiera, necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente entrenado, que la respetara, que estuviera disponible y en quien pudiera confiar a sus alumnos... Pero, ¿quién?

No tenía otra salida, tendría que hablar con el Ministro de Magia para pedirle ayuda o que le recomendara a alguien... Al fin y al cabo ¿para qué están los amigos si no es para ayudar y apoyar? Y Kingsley era uno de sus grandes amigos.

* * *

Oh, como había extrañado su cama tan suave, tan cómoda... Gracias a Merlín había podido dormir y descansar más de 4 horas y eso hacía que tuviera un muy buen humor. Se levantó de su cama, tomo su bata para cubrir su pijama rosa y se dirigió a darse una ducha. Siempre era la primera en despertar, ducharse y bajar a la sala común, era su ritual de cada año en Hogwarts. Hermione buscaba, a veces inconscientemente, ser la primera en todo.

En sus cursos anteriores en el colegio, sus compañeras de cuarto agradecían que Hermione las despertara, aunque no fuese fácil hacerlo, porque así tenían tiempo de ducharse, peinarse y maquillarse y bajar al Gran Comedor radiantes y guapas. Pero ahora ellas no estaban. Lavender había muerto en la guerra y Parvati no quiso regresar al Colegio, sólo volvería para presentar sus ÉXTASIS al final del año, así que a Hermione se le habían asignado nuevas compañeras, entre ellas Ginny. Así que sus hábitos debían cambiar. Nada de despertar a sus compañeras, nada de hacer ruido para que abran los ojos y nada de estudiar hasta tarde en la habitación.

Aunque Lavender y Parvati eran muy chismosas y a veces molestas, estar con ellas tenía ventajas... Hermione podía estudiar las horas que quisiera en la comodidad de su cama siempre y cuando ella se dejara maquillar algunas veces, las despertara antes de irse y les diera información clasificada de Ron y Harry.

En su sexto año, la relación de las chicas se había deteriorado bastante debido a "Ro-Ro" y su relación con Lavender, pero esa mañana... realmente las extrañaba.

Bajo a la sala común a esperar a sus amigos y sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que Harry y Ron no estaban ahí. Estaba por irse sola cuando Neville bajo de su dormitorio.

-Hola Neville, buenos días- dijo una Hermione con esperanza, al menos tenía otro amigo con quien compartir sus tristes dias.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Te has enterado de que no tenemos profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? - Neville ya no era aquel niño que perdía a su sapo a cada pestañeada, era un hombre y héroe de la guerra. Además, no solo había cambiado emocionalmente si no físicamente también: se había estirado bastante en su curso anterior, su rostro había perdido la redondez infantil, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial e incluso sus dientes ahora lucían derechos en una bonita y sincera sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? Anoche en la ceremonia de selección, me di cuenta de que faltaba un profesor y supuse que aún no llegaba... Pero no tenía idea que aún no han contratado a nadie. La pobre profesora McGonagall debe estar bastante histérica por no haber encontrado un profesor a tiempo.

Sin más novedades Neville y Hermione fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Todos los profesores estaban ahí, menos la ahora directora McGonagall. Los gryffindors se preguntaban donde podría estar la profesora, aún no tenía sus nuevos horarios y la primer clase empezaría en 20 minutos.

-Jóvenes, la directora tuvo que salir anoche del colegio y no sabemos a qué hora va a volver...- La profesora Vector, que impartía Artimancia, se había acercado a la mesa de los leones y los miraba de una forma severa como retándolos a interrumpirla- Bien, como decía... la directora no se encuentra. Pero he hablado con los profesores y tengo sus primeras clases. 1° año, diríjanse a los jardines, su primer clase es Vuelo en escoba. 2° año, Herbología, busquen a la profesora Sprout para que les diga a que invernadero ir. 3°, Historia de la magia. 4° año, Encantamientos. Jóvenes de 5° quién haya elegido Artimancia o Adivinación, diríjanse a sus aulas. Los de 6° tienen el día libre hasta que la profesora McGonagall vuelva y 7° ya deben saber a qué aula dirigirse. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Todos a clase!

-Disculpe profesora... ¿La profesora McGonagall aún dará Transformaciones y será la jefa de la casa?- preguntó Ginny

-La profesora McGonagall seguirá impartiendo Transformaciones, pero ya no será la encargada de Gryffindor. Tendrán una nueva jefa.

-Y ¿quién es, profesora?

-Yo.

Algunos leones soltaron grititos de sorpresa, otros tantos pusieron su mejor cara de confusión, miedo o estupefacción y los sobrantes empezaron a lamentar su suerte. No es que no les agradara la profesora Vector... Era que... Está bien, a casi nadie le agradaba la profesora Vector. Y es que Septima Vector, era estricta, perfeccionista, severa y hasta cierto punto cruel. Los alumnos que asistían a su clase estaban casi seguros de que su profesora no era feliz compartiendo su conocimiento y que no le gustaba que ellos disfrutaran su juventud así que les dejaba un montón de tarea. Los gryffindors se tendrían que olvidar de sus festejos por el quidditch y de que cuando cometieran un error su jefa de la casa los defendiera... Muchos no creerían lo que pasaba por sus mentes, pero lo cierto es que extrañarían a la profesora McGonagall y cuando vieron la expresión molesta y severa de la profesora Vector por sus reacciones, ya sentían que la extrañaban.

* * *

-Sigue sin agradarme mucho ese viejo Slughorn- Dijo un rubio platinado mientras se dirigía con sus tres mejores amigos a las mazmorras para su primer clase de pociones.- No parece un Slytherin.-

-¿Qué no parece un slytherin?, pero claro que lo es Draco... él es…-

-Ambicioso- enumero Pansy con sus dedos- siempre quiere atención, ser alguien influyente y estar rodeado de los más grandes celebridades-

-Sin olvidarnos de que siempre presume los "logros" de su club... Y Pansy, te agradecería que no me interrumpas cuando esté hablando ¿dónde están tus modales?

-Lo mismo me he preguntado de tu virilidad. No empecemos Blaise. Ambos sabemos que tengo mucho más modales que tú.

"Ahí van de nuevo" pensó Draco Malfoy. Pansy y Blaise discutían casi todo el tiempo hasta por lo más mínimo y cuando no discutían Blaise trataba a Pansy como si de una princesa se tratara... Aunque efectivamente eso era Parkinson: "la princesa de Slytherin". Ella se lo había ganado a pulso por su gran belleza, la pureza de su sangre y principalmente por su gran actitud de un orgulloso slytherin; y Draco Malfoy por supuesto era su príncipe. ¿Quién más lo sería? Él era el más guapo de todo el colegio, su sangre era la más pura, y su cámara en Gringrotts aún era la más grande y llena de oro... Una sensual sonrisa de lado apareció en su aristocrático rostro al pensar en todo lo bueno de su vida. No le gustaba menospreciar a sus amigos, realmente admiraba a cada uno de ellos, pero no era su culpa que sus demás compañeros vieran las cosas así, que de hecho estaban pensando nombrarlos "Los reyes de Slytherin" si es que los Malfoy y los Parkinson unían a sus familias por su matrimonio antes de graduarse... aunque Draco y Pansy ni siquiera fueran pareja, casi todos creían firmemente que terminarían juntos ¡Como si eso fuera posible! No es que no hayan intentado alguna vez ser una pareja, porque lo habían intentado en el verano de hace dos años y las cosas solo fueron bien al principio, es decir cuando no se tenían que besar y podían platicar de todo, caminaban juntos en los jardines de la casa de alguno y se tomaban de las manos algunas veces pero cuando se dieron su primer beso fue el fin... Pansy le había dicho que se sintió como besar a un hermano y Draco le contesto que él sintió como si hubiera besado a su madre, ambos rieron tanto que tuvieron que sentarse para poder detener sus carcajadas; y ahí llenos de tierra y sentados frente las flores de su madre, Pansy y Draco decidieron terminar y se prometieron estar ahí siempre el uno para el otro cuando se necesitaran aunque esa no fuera una actitud Slytherin. Pero eso no lo sabían los otros slytherines, pensaban que Pansy y Draco serían los reyes y reinarían no solo en la casa verde y plata si no en todo Hogwarts y después tendrían un pequeño rubio con nariz pequeña y ojos grises que también reinaría cuando entrara al Colegio... o al menos eso creían antes de la traición de los Malfoy y la caída de Voldemort. Ahora quien sabe que creían, casi ningún slytherin le hablaba y ninguno lo seguía, pero a Draco lo único que le importaba es que aún le respetaran y de eso no tenía que preocuparse.

-Basta, por favor, basta. Me van a provocar otro maldito dolor de cabeza. ¿No pueden tener una conversación normal, acaso? ¡Parecen unos pequeños discutiendo! Si no dejan de pelear tendré que tomar uno de los calderos y meterselos por el cu...

-Hola Theodore Nott- Una muchacha rubia y de ojos grandes y azules se había detenido justo frente a Theo y lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente. Unas pequeñas manchas rosas aparecieron en las mejillas del chico pero su rostro permaneció inexpresivo- He encontrado tu libreta saliendo del Gran Comedor, seguro se ha caído de tu mochila... - Luna Lovegood estiro dos pequeñas manos blancas con las cuales sostenía una libreta empastada en cuero negro hacia Theo y él tomo la libreta rápidamente- O tal vez fueron los nargles, ya sabes cómo son... Bueno, hasta luego Theodore Nott.

Los 4 Slytherin se quedaron en medio del pasillo, pasmados y con una gran confusión marcada en sus rostros. Ninguno decía nada, solo estaban ahí como estatuas y es que no se esperaban que sus demás compañeros de Hogwarts le hablaran, los Slytherin por traidores a la sangre y los demás por ser ex-mortifagos o de familia de mortifagos.

-Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros tiene pareja ¡Nott tiene novia!- Blaise había roto el silencio con una de sus habituales bromas, pero nadie río.

-¿Qué demonios es un nargle? - Dijo Theo. Y entonces todos rieron, con esa risa limpia y sincera como las que habían compartido durante todo el verano que pasaron juntos... pero entonces recordaron que había más alumnos pasando por el pasillo por lo que callaron y siguieron su camino al aula sin perder su porte y su aire arrogante.

**_Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, después de un año... Apenas lo encontré y decidí compartirlo. Si les gusta, tratare de subir más capítulos próximamente. Saludos!:D  
Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me animaron muchisimo! Y lamento no haberlos contestado, es que soy nueva en este lugar y no sé como hacerlo pero muchas muchas muchas gracias 3_**


End file.
